


I'll Show You

by nickyz



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Hand Jobs, M/M, but theyre also into it anyways so, its just all around kinda weird for the both of them, my second rare pair comes to light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickyz/pseuds/nickyz
Summary: black isn't entirely accustomed to having a mortal body yet, nor is he aware of what needs may sometimes arise. goku is there to help!would highly recommend seeing the notes before reading!





	I'll Show You

Black tossed and turned restlessly in his bed, shrouded in darkness due to the long curtains obscuring the light from outside. He felt unpleasantly hot and sweaty all over, and couldn’t stop the urge to move… perhaps he had caught a sickness? That’s the only thing he could think of that would cause this reaction from a mortal body, he had no knowledge of other possible ailments. Normally he would just get up and ask the man sharing the Time Chamber with him, but one aspect of the situation was keeping him from that- it was quite embarrassing, though he didn’t understand _ why _ he felt embarrassed by it. It wasn’t a problem he’d ever had to deal with in his old body. His genitals, which Kais themselves lacked entirely, were stiff. Uncomfortably so. He felt it would be strange to ask a question of that nature.

Turning onto his stomach in his struggle to get the energy out of his limbs, he gasped as his groin brushed the sheets below. Logically, he should have felt nothing from it, but it felt _good_ at the moment. Curiosity of whatever this was overwhelmed him, as most discoveries of mortals did, and he moved against the mattress again, eliciting another sharp gasp from himself. _What could this be?_ He searched through his limited knowledge of mortal bodies for possible answers, all the while continuing to thrust involuntarily. The rubbing was quickly becoming too weak to satisfy his body’s urge for friction, though, so he obviously needed some other kind of stimulus… 

Tentatively, he reached down a hand and brushed over his hardened length. He groaned. That was definitely the kind of touch his body was craving, and he felt himself start to salivate. Untying the red sash around his waist, as he never fully undressed aside from his boots even when sleeping, he dropped it to the floor unceremoniously. His loose pants gave no resistance as he quickly shoved his hand down them, desperate to relieve himself somehow. He paid absolutely no mind to how loud he was being once he began to stroke himself experimentally, completely forgetting that he was _ not _ alone in the area. 

* * *

His companion in the chamber noticed the noises as they increased in volume, at first believing Black must just have been groaning in his sleep. Now the sounds were much too loud to ignore, or to simply be from dreaming. The problem was… Goku knew exactly what they were, and what they meant, and he had no idea how to approach Black about it! He could wait for the other man to finish, as it seemed rude to interrupt him, but he was also kind of uncomfortable. He _ was _ in the middle of his dinner after all, and it was really dampening his appetite. For food, anyways…

Black lay blissfully unaware of Goku’s struggle as he continued to pleasure himself, finally having the resolve to push his face into his pillow to at least muffle the sounds he was producing even more frequently and loudly now. It's not like it actually did much, and Goku was starting to flush- he didn't want to be eavesdropping on something like this! But did he really have any choice? He cringed as a particularly loud moan broke through the air, Black must've… stroked a good spot or something. Standing up stiffly, Goku braced himself for one of the most awkward moments of his life. That was saying something, because there was a _ lot _ of awkward moments he could recall. 

Black was still so lost in himself that he didn't feel nor hear Goku's approach, though Goku _ was _ going slowly in hopes Black would finish before he actually got to him. Unfortunately for Goku, however, Black was only just starting to realize that this just wasn't enough- no matter what he did, he just couldn't reach the peak his body was screaming out for. Growling in frustration, he ripped his hand out of his pants and was going to try to figure out something else, but… 

Black stared back into eyes much like his own in pure shock as the curtain around his bed slid open. Goku was beet red and sweating, and he nervously tugged at the collar of his undershirt.

"Y-Ya think you could… be a little quieter?" He squeaked out. Black's face, too, began to burn hot with shame. His hand was damp with precum, so he hid it behind his back.

"Sorry," he choked out, turning on his back to face away from Goku. There was no way he could finish what he was doing, not now that he knew Goku knew what was happening. 

"No! No, it's okay! I get it." Goku exclaimed in a rush, letting go of the curtain and letting it swing back into place. "I'm just, uh… surprised you know how that stuff works?" Black could picture him scratching the back of his head, and was sure he could even pick up the sound of it. "Considering ya didn't even know you needed sleep before." 

"I don't know." Black admitted tersely, crossing his arms while still lying on his side. The curtain inched back open, bright white light seeping through the hole. Goku's face peeked through it, eyebrows raised as he wore his usual comically childish expression. 

"Really?"

"Really." Black frowned, face still red. 

"Do you, ah jeez…" Goku coughed a cough borne from nerves. "Do you need help?" He whispered, causing Black to turn over and sit up. A bad move, as it made the fabric of his pants brush against the head of his cock. His arms almost buckled beneath him, and Goku swallowed. "It's just-"

"Are you offering?" Black made absolutely sure not to even look at Goku now, his body still shaking with need and his erection somehow remaining at full mast. 

"I… yeah. I am. " Goku stepped inside of the canopy, the curtain closing behind him and covering both men in darkness. He was silent as he sat on the bed, Black felt the mattress dip under his weight. He really had no idea what Goku planned to do, but as long as it stopped this insatiable feeling, he didn't care _ what _ had to be done. Goku _ was _ the one that brought up the idea of assisting Black, so…

"Could ya lay down?" 

Black followed the request wordlessy and without protest. He was stunned when Goku moved to tower over him, dark hair hanging down around his face. "Uh," Black shifted uncomfortably with wide eyes, the tent in his pants now even more visible with the new angle. 

"Don't worry," Goku reassured him, sitting back and using Black's thighs as his makeshift seat. He pulled down the dark fabric easily, and cringed at what he saw. Black really didn't know what he was doing at all! From the looks of it, he'd given himself some kind of friction burn, or the start of one at least. Maybe it _ was _ a good thing Goku stepped in when he did. "I know what I'm doin'."

He didn't even think of the weirdness of giving his own body a handjob from a third person perspective, he'd long since moved past the concept of Black having his body. He'd been through weirder stuff in his life, probably. Grasping the waiting appendage in front of him, the first thing he did was smear down the liquid gathering at the tip, to ease the strokes to come. The contact with his overly-sensitive head made Black writhe beneath him, hands tangling in the sheets.

"Hhn," he keened as Goku gave a few pumps to his cock, back arching off the bed. It felt so much more intense. Why was the touch of another making such a difference? Goku couldn't hide his blush at the open way Black reacted as he started a rhythm, hand moving up and down on the engorged shaft. Occasionally he'd squeeze harder, or give the head a swipe- that's the kind of technique Black was missing, and probably why he couldn't come on his own. "Gh… Goku," Black whined at a harder pull, chest heaving.

"T-Told ya." Goku rasped, throat suddenly dry. He swallowed hard, his heart was racing so rapidly he thought he was about to have another heart attack. Black tossed his head to the side, back bent upwards as far as it could go. His hand clutched at his semi-clothed chest, breath coming out in short puffs. Goku feared Black was about to have one at this point, too! 

"I don't," He paused and let out a sporadic burst of small moans, his eyes screwed tightly shut. "I _ can't _…" He trailed off as his entire body seized up beneath Goku, who stilled his hand's movements momentarily as a stream of white shot out from Black's cock and coated his lower chest and abdomen. The color stood out against the gray and black fabric, and Goku gave a few more strokes until finally letting the softening, twitching cock go. 

Unfocused, half-lidded eyes stared down at the mess. Goku was thankful Black was distracted, because otherwise he might notice the trembling of Goku's own thighs, and the wet spot on the front of his orange gi pants. He couldn't believe he came just from _ watching _ someone else cum… but Black _ had _ been rather vocal during the whole thing.

"Feel better?" Goku asked as Black rose, sitting up with Goku still on his outstretched legs. He nodded lazily, running a hand through his messy hair. The dark circles around his eyes seemed darker now, the whole ordeal surely exhausted him.

"Mmn," Black sighed, cleaning himself up with a small flick of his wrist. "I am." The cum on his clothes evaporated into sparkling dust, and so did the few drops that had landed on Goku's hand. His pants also moved back into place, surprising Goku with the abrupt movement. Black didn't bother fixing his hair or the rest of his clothing, letting his gray outer shirt splay open around him. Goku shuffled backwards off of the other, standing up and patting his pants. 

"Great! Now you know how to do it, if the uh, _ need _ arises." He laughed awkwardly. 

"I… suppose." Black looked suddenly dejected at Goku's slightly dismissive tone. His face fell too, going from a look of bliss to a frown. What did Goku say that made Black's mood take such a dive? "Thanks."

"Always here to help." Goku tried to play it off, stepping backwards out of the curtains. His grin was lopsided and not completely genuine."Sleep tight!" 

Black only grunted in response, laying back down on his side. Goku's smile dropped as he walked away, the dampness in his pants even more uncomfortable now that he was up and moving. He shivered at the feeling. He knew deep down that this was not just some 'natural reaction' to Black's moaning, and it kind of scared him. He wouldn't have come from just hearing _ anyone _ moan. In fact, he was sure that didn't happen even with his ex _ wife _! 

He rushed inside of his own canopy bed, shucking his boots, soiled pants, and boxers off onto the floor. He wanted to meditate and clear his mind, but there was no way he could focus now… he had way too much to think about. 

**Author's Note:**

> first off  
\- this is an au where black is a good guy, it's a really complicated series of events i don't feel like explaining. maybe in another story one day.  
\- the two of them are training in the time chamber, that's the setting here. again, the reason why may come up in a different fic sometime.
> 
> now that that's out of the way, let me just say this is super embarrassing to post  
there's like no fics on here with healthy black/goku so this one is kinda an outlier


End file.
